A World Of Death
by TheTroubleMonkey
Summary: What are the odds that two sibling will survive the zombie apocalypse? Aaron and Alise have only had each other for as long as they can remember but will that last? What is going to happen when they stumble upon a group of survivors. Will they make it to the end or will they get bit/killed? The number one rule is now; Kill or get killed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hello everyone! This is a story based on The Walking Dead. Me and My friend decided a few days ago to co-write, meaning that we will write this story together. This first chapter is written by me and the next one will be written by my friend.  
This storyline won't be exactly as the one in the series but It will still have the base from the original, so if the storyline is different, you know why.**

 **We do not own any of The Walking Dead characters or the location, we only own our own oc's and a few other stuff. The Walking Dead is owned by AMC.**

''Ugh, fucking gross.'' I swore as I tried to wipe away the dead walker's insides from my, not so white, shirt. It had been months since the world went to shit and it had left my brother and I to survive by ourselves, and I had been wearing this shirt since the beginning. Gross but what can you do when the world sends walkers to kill you.

'' Mind your language.'' My brother scolded me, and by my brother, I mean _little_ brother. Who too often likes to act like the bigger sibling.

I wiped the dark blood from my knife on my torn blue shorts, as if it was going to go away.

'' Remind me to scold you next time you swear.'' I snorted and gave my brother a glare.  
My brother sighed and crossed his arms over his brown torn t-shirt.

We had been looting the houses nearby our camp, since our supplies was running low, especially on food. The looting hadn't gone exactly as planned, since we stumbled upon a herd of walkers. Walkers, zombies or whatever you call them, it doesn't really matter since they are already dead.

Our camp was in the city next to Atlanta, the city which is overrun by walkers since this whole thing started. Deathtrap, is what I call it.

''You really must relax, sis.'' My sixteen year brother said as he stepped over a dead walker. '' Yolo, isn't that what they say?''

''Yolo died out a long time ago, kid.'' I replied and followed his lead as he walked towards a house.

''Well, you get what I want to say at least, don't you?'' He asked and stopped after he took the first step on the staircase outside the house.

This time I didn't answer him, I just walked pass him and stopped in front of the door.

'' You know my number one rule don't ya?'' My brother said behind me.

'' Rule number one; Always listen to Aaron.'' I said, mimicking him with a bored tone.

'' Exactly!'' Aaron exclaimed as I opened the door.

''And yet, I'm the older sibling.'' I said and rolled my eyes before I stepped inside.

'' By three years.'' My brother added, following me inside.

''Sometimes I even wonder why I still stick around with you, I don't have to since our parents are-'' I stopped myself but continued. '' Dead.''

'' You are with me because I'm fun to hang around with.'' He said and disappeared into the kitchen.

I snorted but I do admit, not having my brother around would surely be the death of me. He was the one who was preventing me from going crazy.

''I could hear you admit it through your head!'' My brother screamed from the kitchen.

'' Be quiet will ya!? And since when did you start reading minds?'' I asked him as I walked into the small living room.

If the world hadn't went to shit, then I would've actually considered buying this house. The living room may be small, but it is cozy and home welcoming. A big, now destroyed, Tv was hanging on the wall with a big couch facing it. The big window next to the tv was giving one of the most beautiful views, despite the blood and the walkers outside.  
'' Sis, I don't have to read your mind to know what you are thinking about. I grew up with you, remember?'' He replied with a ''duh'' voice.

''Yeah right. Since I'm plain and boring.'' I muttered and rolled my eyes as I stepped out from the living room.

My brother walked out from the kitchen, meeting me halfway when I was making my way towards him. He was holding two cans of what seemed like beans and a big bottle of water was sticking out from a pocket in his knee-length shorts.

'' Look what I found.'' He said, smiling widely as if he won a prize.

'' Not bad.'' I said as a smile appeared on my lips. '' Not bad at all.''

'' I didn't really find anything els, do you think we should check the second floor?'' My brother asked me as he glanced at the staircase next to me.

I shook my head.

''We have enough food for tonight, we will be fine. I'm pretty sure we will stumble upon a house or two on our way.''

That's right, we are going to change our location for our camp. We have decided to go up towards the mountains in Atlanta, far away from the city. We found a good spot to set up our camp when we found a map a few days ago. Hopefully it won't be too much walkers up there, but nothing me and my brother can't handle. We have survived this long and we are as hell going to die up there.

My brother nodded in response and we walked out from the house towards our camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Hello ya'll! I'm the second author of this story!**

 **To make it easier for both me and friend, as we both call the other 'The Friend' xD**

 **I will start calling myself Frog and my friend who writes Alises' POV will be Owl (Hope you've got no problems with that _Owl_ ) xDD **

**So I'm Frog and is one of the two authors of this story! I hope ya'll support this story with Reviews/Likes/Follows!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own anything from the TWD serie!**

* * *

(Aaron POV)

Alise's right, YOLO sure did die out long ago. People do not only live once anymore, not that I would still call the Walkers human but you get the point. The world has become a nasty place and even thought like many other sixteen year old teenager I dreamt of living in a world were I could kill zombies like in the games, I never thought those dreams would come true. Now I'm killing Walkers daily and I know that if they ever get a hold of me, I will get eaten alive or I myself will become their comrade. Scary.

''What are you up to?'' My sisters voice broke through my thoughts making me glanze up from the map to meet her eyes, she on the other hand had her eyes on the map that was lying on the table in front of us.

''Just looking.'' I responded her with a small shrug of my shoulders.

''Liar.'' She rebuked whit a small nudge to my shoulder, a small pout forming on her lips.

''Am not.'' I shoot back as I folded the map before stuffing it deep in my black, former school backpack. ''Just nervous, that's all.''

''You, nervous?'' Alise gasped while looking me over and plasing a hand to my forehead as if thinking I was sick, this sister of mine sure know how to get on my nerves sometimes.

''Stop that, I'm not sick.'' I muttered as I gently removed her hand from my head, my eyes were in the direction of the window were the sun was now shining high in the sky. No wonder the room had become so damn hot, felt like we were in an sauna instead of the house kitchen.

My older sister followed my gaze and let out a small 'tsk' as she too noticed that we'd wasted some precious daylight.

''We should get going.'' She said before stepping away from me to go get her own backpack while I swung my own over my shoulders, I then headed over to the sofa to get my cap and put it on just as Alise returned.

''You ready?'' I asked and she confirmed a 'yes' with a curt nod, I returned the nod and then carefully opened the door and let Alise slip out before I followed close behind.

...

The sunlight shocked my eyes quite badly before my reflexes kicked in and I brought my hand up to shield them, I could quickly make out Alise walked just a few feet ahead of me as we made out way down the street that had once housed several happy families. It's sad to think about how the world had once been such a happy place, maybe not all that happy as war and poverty had always plagued the planet. But it had still been relatively good and well, now it was the home for the Walkers and maybe a very few humans fighting for their lives. Well, I'm not really sure if there are any other survivors other then me and my sister.

''Alise.'' I called for my sisters attention and she flinched, she'd gotten rather jumpy ever since people started turning into man eating zombies and I don't blame her.

''What is it?'' She asked in a shaky voice but she quickly cleared her troath to steady it, even thought her voice returned to calm her eyes betrayed her jumpiness.

''You there may be other survivors?'' I asked while quickening my pace until I was walking beside her, making sure to bump our shoulders.

Alise just stared at the road ahead without word, Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

''Maybe.'' Her response was curt and just above a whisper but I could hear it clearly in the quiet air, she sounded unsure but than to my surprise she suddenly grinned.

''It sure would be nice, being stuck with only you for this long is driving me crazy!''

''Rude.'' I shoot back but I too, couldn't help but to grin.

''Not really as the feelings are mutual and don't you try to say the differ!'' She was right, however much I love my older sister, being stuck with a family member this long without any other relative sain person to speak to was slowly starting to get on my nerves.

''You right but I know you love me.'' I said before shooting her one of my winner smiles and puppy eyes making her roll her own eyes, she indeed do love her dumb little brother and I will never let her say the differ.

''Sadly, I do.'' She said with a fake exaggerated sigh making me laugh, what would I do without this sister of mine?

''By the way, why are we walking?'' The sudden change of subject caught me off guard.

''Because we can't teleport, getting from location A to B ain't possible if we doesn't move.''

''No stupid, I mean like why are we walking?'' Alise groaned and I could hear her inner voice complaining about my lack of brain cells, not that she was wrong about it.

''Then, you want to get a car?'' I asked curiously while scouting the surrounding for a car that looked relative driveable, not a word but you get the thinking.

''Mhmm, it woud save aa lot of energy.'' If I didn't agree I would most likely think of my older sister as lazy but I do agree with her, having low energy while getting attacked by Walkers were never good.

''Let's go find a care then.'' I voiced and stuffed my hands in my pockets, Alise voiced a 'yes' before the both of us scanned for any working car.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N  
This is the owl writing! I hope you all will like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own anything from the TWD serie!**

* * *

(Alise POV)

''Yes.'' I voiced as I scanned for a working car.

To be honest, the odds of actually finding a working car were pretty low. Like, who would leave a working car behind? But I didn't' tell my brother that. Why be the buzz killer when at least one of us could have hope of getting out of here.

I walked up towards a pretty dirty red car. Not my choice of car, but it is the apocalypse after all. You get want you can find.

I touched the handle and to my relief, it was locked. So maybe someone hasn't been here, that's good news.

I crushed the window with my knife and then smashed away some of the glass with my hand, drawing some blood, but I don't mind. I reached for the handle on the inside and unlocked it. The car door opened silently and I grinned.

Before sitting down, I looked inside, not wanting unwanted guests. When I didn't find any dead walkers or living walkers, I sat down in the seat. I gave the steering wheel a quick touch, letting the leather caress my hands. I then looked down towards the pedals, deciding to try to hot-wire the car, since obviously the owner hadn't left the keys behind.

Hot-wiring the car wasn't too difficult and before I knew it, the car gave out a loud humming noise, telling me that there was at least enough gas to start it. I, on my way up, bumped my head in the steering wheel and cried out in pain.

'' Damn it!'' I cursed and touched my head.

My brother, who obviously heard my cry, ran towards me and the car.

'' Are you alright?'' He asked, probably worried that It had been a walker.

'' I'm fine, just bumped my head on the stupid steering wheel.'' I growled and caressed the bump on my head.

Aaron sighed out in relief and leaned on the door.

'' I see you found a working car.'' Aaron said and grinned.

'' Found and found, I wouldn't know about that. This is the first car I walked up to. Looks like luck is on my side.'' I replied and patted the seat next to mine.

'' Looks like it.'' My brother said and looked at the fuel gauge. '' Looks like enough gas for at least an hours ride or so.''

'' Better than nothing.'' I replied with a shrug.

He, with firm and quick steps, walked around the car to the door on the other side. He opened it and threw the backpack, he had on his shoulder, in the backseat. He then got in, closing the door behind him. I closed my door and gripped the steering wheel.

'' I really hope you haven't forgotten how to drive.'' My brother teased, or rather prayed.

I snorted.

'' What do you take me for? A Idiot?''

'' Sometimes, I do.'' I thought I heard my him reply but the sound of the car overpowered his voice.

I sighed and placed my foot on the gas and the car started to move.

* * *

Not too long after that, I was driving on a highway, the car's wheels spinning like a silent paper machine. Too say that driving it was a satisfaction, would be an understatement. It was amazing.  
My brother, who also, seemed to enjoy the ride, was grinning from ear to ear. It was one of the first times I've actually seen him smile this much, probably since cars was one of the best things in the world according to him. Next time for sure, I'm going to let him drive if this is how he reacts when I'm driving.

''You sure are having fun.'' I chuckled and glanced at him through the corner of my eye, still keeping the car on the road.

'' You kidding? This is amazing!'' My brother's usual cheerful voice exclaimed.

''Well, I'm glad you are enjoying it.'' I replied and gave him a smile, which he gladly returned.

We sat in silence for what seemed like eternity before my brother finally spoke again.

'' I wish it was always like this.''

It caught me off guard.

'' Always like what?'' I asked him, glancing at him.

'' Like this!'' He said and threw out his arms. '' Us, smiling and talking like normal people. Not having to think about survival. All that is missing now is friends and maybe a new group.''

I bit my bottom lip. He sure was a dreamer, I couldn't blame him. He was still holding on to the hope of starting new. Something that wasn't going to be easy.

'' You know, finding a trusting group is going to be rather hard.'' I replied, probably being the buzz killer that I am.

He gave me questioning look.

''Why do you say that?''

'' Finding an reliable group is not like picking apples from a tree, finding a group who doesn't want to kill us is going to be hard.''

'' I know that.'' He said as his grin faltered.

I had done it again, destroyed the mood. Damn me. Why do I keep doing that?  
'' Sorry.'' I murmured, my own smile disappearing.

And we fell in silence, an unbearable silence.

I hope that this ride won't get longer than it has to be, the silence is killing me.

I glanced at my brother, who was staring out through the window, looking as if he would fall asleep any minute.

'' Get some sleep kiddo.'' I told him, using the same nickname from when we were kids.

He gave me a slow nod and I turned forward, towards the road again. It didn't take long until my brother fell asleep and the silence became even more unbearable.

I took a deep breath as I gripped the steering wheel tighter.

'' This is going to be a long ride.'' I told myself.


End file.
